Candy Rye
"After all, there's nothing quite like reaching your goals...Well...that and a good meal, I'd say." -Candy Rye to Zero. Candy Rye is a young Gourmet Hunter, specializing in hunting rare herbs and spices as well as Magical Beasts. She has already made a good name for herself despite her young age and career. She is created and designed by ControlledByShalnark. Biography Early Life Growing up as an ambitious child around the restaurant and food industry, Candy always had a love for the delicious things life had to offer. She grew up an only child of two restaurant owners, the hottest restaurant in town, and she learned about cooking from a very young age. By age 15, she was an exceptionally good cook, having learned from her parents and other experts. The environment around her grew tiresome and boring overtime though, due to her high ambition and dreams of becoming one of the top cooks in the world. One day, they were visited in the restaurant by a Gourmet Hunter, who was the first person in the restaurant's history to criticize the food. Candy was immediately fascinated by the concept and the fact that the food, which always received rave reviews even from the harshest food critics, didn't please them. After keeping in touch with this Hunter and having them help her convince her parents, she set out to take the Hunter Exam, but not before training in a number of different martial arts and skills. After passing the grueling exam, the Gourmet Hunters Menchi and Buhara took her under their wing and taught her about Nen. She sets out today to make her dream come true, becoming the best Gourmet Hunter and cook the world has ever seen, and is still working on developing new abilities. She also has Shenaga with her almost at all times, a Nen-conjured dog who used to belong to Whisk Mentid, a friend who was recently killed in battle. His Nen became stronger after death, allowing the dog to live on and for Candy to vow to take care of him. Events of HxH_OC OC Story Event(Shivra Nyarl Arc) Candy Rye, while researching potential jobs using a Hunter site, stumbled across a request from a fellow Hunter to help find his missing friend. With a reward promised, as well as the goodness of her heart compelling her, she set out to Cowtip in order to start the hunt. She arrived there in a boat, along with Gorick Huntsman and Zero. The three had a brief interaction, before they reached their destination Cowtip Island. More specifically, the city of Cimiterium. After arriving, Candy took to the woods in order to hunt for food and make shelter. It was there that she met Whisk Mentid and his dog Shenaga, conjured from Nen. The three hit it on immediately and started to develop a bond, sitting near a fire and making conversation. They were then abruptly interrupted by Ksaksa Cluth, who appeared to not be friendly from their perspective. The trio battled Ksaksa until everyone came to realize it was all a misunderstanding, and that he meant no harm. The group rested for the night, before them and Ksaksa took off on their separate ways the following day. Ksaksa had given them some valuable information through his friend and contact, Libon, regarding a connection between their mission and a group led by Rafa Gi. After their investigations led them to a pawn shop, Candy and Whisk then went on to search for Hohn Cronus' missing friend after enjoying dinner together at a fashionable restaurant. Their search led them to look for Rafa Gi and his group, whom they eventually found massacred in a disturbing scene inside a garage. They both felt trauma, and took a minute to gather themselves outside. Candy then went back in in order to investigate. Whisk and Candy then parted ways, with Whisk seemingly heading off to talk to Hohn about the situation at the garage, and Candy heading to the police station to talk with officials. Whish had, however, actually went to look for Ksaksa to insure the cannibal's safety. It was then that they encountered Shivra Nyarl, and Whisk ended up getting killed. Candy went to the police station to find it empty, before being confronted by the pair of Zero and Sern. She then accompanied Zero to look for the police in Fisher's Paradise. Or specifically for Zero, Gorick Huntsman. After arriving, Kasumi Matsumoto started asked Candy some questions, while Zero had some questions of his own for Gorick. Ksaksa then entered the building, asking to speak with Candy in private. It was then that he informed her of Whisk's demise, much to her shock and grief. After that, Candy sought out Hohn again and had a conversation with him, before vowing to bring Shivra down herself. Candy became a voluntary member of the team assigned to take Shivra Nyarl down, with Ksaksa also joining in for the sake of her and his fallen friend, Whisk. During the final battle with Shivra, Candy was assigned to the Strike Team, with the mission of carrying the Zetsu-inforcer Baruca on her back. They succeeded in putting Shivra at a state of Zetsu, but not before he escaped through the woods. Candy then took chase, before being stopped by Alecksander. Alecksander knew Sern had intended to kill whomever kills Shivra as part of a Nen condition and deal he had made to him. So for Candy's sake, he was trapping her using his Nen threads. That was when Shen, Needle and Ksaksa got involved, turning it into a battle. Before long, however, they all received word of Shivra's demise, leaving Candy empty on the inside. Candy, Shen and Ksaksa then all bid their final farewells to Whisk, before leaving Cowtip. Ksaksa had taken Shen to Libon for inspection, before returning him to Candy. Nen Candy is an Enhancer, with solid efficiency in the Transmutation category as well. Transmuter Ability: Spice of Life: Candy’s aura is combined with the qualities of various spices, giving her an unlimited amount and effectively making said spices taste that much greater. This ability is also useful in battle, as she is able to control just how spicy her aura is. She's also able to focus on specific spices if needed. Sub-Ability #1 : “Maximum Spice” - After implying Enhancement on her hands, the aura she directs with them gives it an unbelievably spicy feeling, which the enemy would feel the burning effects of if it was caught in their eyes or if they tasted it. This ability takes the technique from extremely distracting to almost lethal. Sub-Ability #2 - ""Healthy Seasoning(Helping Hand)" - By once again using Enhancement on both of her hands, she's able to direct her spicy aura in the most efficient way possible. However, with this ability, she focuses on the various healing spices in her aura's qualities. And by directing her aura throughout a person's body, as well as feeding it to them, she's able to heal bone and muscle injury as well as infections, along with calming down stress. The time it takes to heal depends on the severity of the injury, with broken bones taking anywhere from 3 to 15 minutes depending on their size and the severity of its nature. And the person being healed will have to deal with the pain of enduring the spice's burning effects. Enhancer Ability: Step-by-Step: Candy starts using her feet to step on the ground. The more steps she makes, the more enhanced her legs become. Once enhanced by 10+ steps she not only gains a powerful foot to kick with, but if she does it with both legs she gains the ability of considerable speed, and the ability to jump extremely high(enough to reach the top of tall trees and normal buildings) without getting hurt on the landing, provided she lands on her enhanced feet. This ability is very useful in her food hunts as an up-and-coming Gourmet Hunter, and lasts for a total of 10-minutes when one leg is enhanced/5-minutes when both are enhanced before she has to recharge. Trivia Candy's name is a play off of foods("Candy" as in sweets and "Rye" as in rye bread), an obvious reference to her culinary background. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}